mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GMC-RTS (mtamaster edition)
The GMC-RTS was the first RTS delivered to New York City. They operated under the private bus lines, New York City Transit, MABSTOA, and some even under MTA bus. Numbers include: *1201-1658 (NYCT) *2201-2579 (MABSTOA) *1659-1858 (NYCT) *2580-2704 (MABSTOA) *3001-3399 *3400-3799 *3800-4299 *4300-4599 *7000-7350 (MTA bus) **Before MTA bus, many units were in the 1100, 200, 600, 500, 400, 300, 2000, 700 series and 3701. Models 1981 The first RTS to enter service in the city was 2201 in MABSTOA, then 1201 was followed shortly after. These units include a PA prefix due to being partly finded by the PANY&NJ. 1288-1317 were preserved for express routes on Staten Island. These units were the first buses to feature the blue stripe theme, which would be the standard paint scheme until 2015. They also were the first buses with depot and M logos. Most units in this order featured the Detroit Diesel 6V71N engine with the Allison V730 transmission while a few had the Detroit Diesel 6V92TA engine with the Allison V730 transmission. The RTS also introduced back doors and flipdot signs to the bus fleet, although there was no rear sighs for the routes. As these were the first RTS ever delivered, there were a few complaints of the bus. For example, the back doors were manually opened, making it difficult to exit through the rear, the windows on the buses could not be opened, and operated in an underperforming speed. These buses are also known for smoking a lot and causing streets to be polluted in black smoke at times. Most retired in 2002, but a handful were rebuilt into the 7000 and 7500 series in the mid-1990s and retired by 2005. Only 1201 stands today. 1982 1734-1858 were preserved for express routes outside of Staten Island. These buses came with improvements from the 1981 order. Unlike the last order, which were T8W204 models, these buses were T8J204 models. These buses came with the Detroit Diesel 6V92TA engine with the Allison V730 transmission on all buses, which made the bus perform at a faster speed. These units also now had air driven doors, making the rear doors easier to open. The windows were now able to be opened and were lighter in darkness. These buses were well liked, and retired by 2003. Some buses in this order were also rebuilt into the 7000 and 7500 series in the mid-1990s and retired by 2005. 1983 The units in this order featured the Detroit Diesel 6V71N engine with the Allison V730 transmission like their older 1981 brothers. Although they were an improvement to the 1981 models, they were underpowered and smoked a lot more. As a result, they were not liked by the drivers and especially the passengers. Most of the buses were retired before 2000. Some buses continued to run nyc until 2002 the latest. No buses in this order were rebuilt or perserved. 1984 These buses came with the Detroit Diesel 6V92TA engine with the Allison V730 transmission on all buses, just like the 1982 models. After the ultimate backfire of the 1983 models, future RTS models in the 1980s were based on the 1982 models. These buses were well liked by the public. These buses retired from NYCT service in 2004, but moved to operate at MTA bus until 2007. 1985-86 It is said that the 1985 RTS was the best RTS produced by GMC. These buses were turbo charged. They performed so well, a handful were transfered to many other bus companies in the east coast. A few buses were damaged in different ways, including 4544 in tht 9/11 attacks, and 4396 was caught on fire shortly after delivery. Many buses are also perserved, including 4396. Buses stopped operating in NYCT in 2005 and were fully retired in 2007. 7000 series In 1996, 100 units from the 1981-1982 batch were rebuilt by 207th Street or Midwest bus corporation. These are known 7000-7049 and 7500-7549. They featured major upgrades like new flipdot signs and rear signs. These buses had the Detroit Diesel 6V92TA engine with the Allison V730 transmission. These buses also had faster acceleration. These buses lasted until 2005. MTA Bus Some of these RTS were sent from NYCT to operate in MTA bus. Buses in MTA bus were 1984-1987 models. They performed similar to their NYCT counterparts, but were maintained poorly by the private bus lines. Despite the flaws, buses continued operations for over 20 years, retiring in 2007.